


Metal Decoration

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [162]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius likes getting piercings, and James really really likes looking at them.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Metal Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Nonny prompt for ya: Could you do something where sirius gets his ears pierced round 4th year or so to piss iff his parents, but after that he decides he really likes them (so does James). So by 7th year he’s got like 6 piercings or so and his latest one is a tongue piercing. James REALLY likes that one. Mutual pining would also be appreciated. (Sorry it’s so specific!) Thank you”

When Sirius first got his ears pierced-- perfectly normal, lobe piercings-- he didn't do it because he thought that he'd like it. He did it because he knew it would piss off his parents. They had a pretty firm idea that earrings were only for women, and he wanted to make them mad. He got it done over Winter Break when he was staying with the Potter's, so by the time his parents found about it, his ears had healed and he was a total pro at taking them on and off. 

He ended up running away later that summer. It wasn't _because_ of the earrings, but it was a last-straw sort of situation. It was disgraceful that he was in Gryffindor and that he had friends who were half-bloods and muggleborns and blood traitors, but then he started dressing like them, and they couldn't have that. Sirius thought trousers were more comfortable than robes, and he liked muggle band tees. The earrings were the icing on the traitor-cake as far as his parents were concerned. So he left, and the Potter's took him in. 

He went out and got a cartilage piercing on his right ear just to make himself feel better. It hurt a hell of a lot more than the first ones had, but he liked the way it looked. 

"Doesn't that hurt?" Peter asked, looking at the new piercing. 

"It used to," Sirius said, flipping through a magazine. It had healed enough by now that it wasn't even red anymore. He only thought about how much it hurt when he considered getting another piercing like that on the other ear. 

"Why'd you get it?" 

"Because it looks bloody awesome, that's why," James answered, and that was it as far as the other Marauders were concerned. 

* * *

It was their last year of Hogwarts, and Sirius now had nine piercings. Three in each ear, one in his left eyebrow, one in his bellybutton, and now one in his tongue. It made eating feel kind of weird, but otherwise, he really liked it. It was an inappropriate thought to have, but he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like against James's skin. In his mouth, on his neck... ahem. Well. Sirius had been having those kinds of thoughts for a while, but it had gotten worse the older he got. That James was supportive of every new piercing didn't help either. 

James was just... incredible. He was smart, bloody hilarious, and so fit that Sirius wanted to jump him more often than not. Except for the part where he didn't fancy Sirius, he was absolutely perfect. He hadn't told James about the tongue piercing in detail yet, only that he'd gotten another piercing. It felt kinda weird to tell your best mate-- who you were attracted to-- that you'd gotten a piercing on your tongue. He liked the way it felt in his mouth, but it was pretty obvious that this one was... sexual. Not as bad as actually getting one on his dick, but it was up there. 

The train ride was when they got most of their catching up done, even though all of them had seen each other over the summer; it just wasn't the same as visiting at the Potter's house or seeing Moony after the full moon. 

"Magnets are about to be your worst enemy, mate," Remus said, and Sirius shot him a v. 

"Sod off, I look great." 

"Where's your new piercing anyways?" James asked, peering closer at Sirius's face like maybe he'd missed it somehow. 

In response, Sirius stuck his tongue out. 

"Ouch," Remus said, giving a sympathetic wince. 

"Doesn't that make eating weird?" Peter asked. 

"You get used to it." 

"James?" Remus asked. "You okay there, mate?" 

James had been staring at Sirius, blushing. When Remus said that, he shook himself. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, 'm fine. Did you ever get your Charms essay done?" 

Sirius looked at him for a moment longer before paying attention to Remus. He could write this off as James being weird, but there was a more likely-- and more promising-- explanation: he liked Sirius's new piercing. He _really_ liked it. Liked it the way Sirius had hoped he would like it. He could explore that a little more to be sure, but not right now, with Remus and Peter in the same room as them. 

* * *

James would like to think that he was keeping a pretty good lid on the whole fancy-the-pants-off-Sirius thing, considering that Sirius got stupidly more attractive with each passing year. Honestly, was he doing this on purpose? James was about to feel like he was being singled out, and then Sirius got that bloody tongue piercing and he lost any amount of cool that he might have had. The bellybutton one had been a close call, but as long as James didn't look at his stomach all that often, he could pretend that it wasn't there. 

But this one was in Sirius's mouth. On his tongue. Looking at his face wasn't going to help him like he'd done with the bellybutton piercing. Every time Sirius talked now, it was all he could think about. Was he imagining things, or did Sirius pronounce some of his words differently now? Merlin, he was losing his mind thinking about it, and he wished that he could think about something else-- _anything_ else-- for a minute or two. 

He tried to pay attention to class, but Sirius would be playing with one of his earrings or sucking on a sugar quill and James was lost again. Not that he _needed_ to pay attention in class, mind, but it was the idea of it. He was pretty sure this was the horniest he'd ever been, which was really saying something. 

James was going to die like this. Honestly. He was. He wasn't getting enough blood flow to his brain. He was going to die in the most embarrassing way possible, and it was all because of Sirius's sodding tongue piercing. 

Nothing would have ever come of it, if they hadn't been drinking Firewhiskey one night. Sirius laughed, then stuck out his tongue in the way that meant he was showing off the piercing. It was only him and James in the room, and James remembered quite well what it looked like, thanks. Not that he minded seeing it again. Not at all. Merlin, why had they agreed to start drinking? James always got more easily turned on when he was drinking, and he should've known better than to agree with Sirius looking the way he did right now. 

Sirius brought his tongue back in his mouth and said, "Bloody hell, it makes the piercing feel so cold." 

"Cold good or cold bad?" 

"I dunno, you tell me," Sirius said, laughing a little bit more. He made a motion like he was going to stick his tongue out again, but he didn't get the chance because James was kissing him. It's not like Sirius had _meant_ to kiss him, but that's how it turned out. Sirius said that James should check, and James's first thought would be that he could tell with his tongue. 

"It erm," James licked his lips, "doesn't feel cold to me." It was the same temperature as the rest of Sirius's mouth, if a delightfully different texture against his tongue. 

Sirius was breathing a little heavy. "Yeah? Maybe you should double check." 

James kissed him again, one hand coming up around his neck, careful not to catch on his dangling earring. Sirius moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer. "Fucking hell," James whispered. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sirius said with a small laugh. 

Because he thought that Sirius would let him, he put his free hand under Sirius's shirt, knuckles brushing against his bellybutton ring. "You and your- and your sodding piercings. I swear to Merlin, you're trying to kill me." 

"You kidding? Who'd compliment me then?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
